


Stairs

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keep looking at me like that and we’re not going to make it to bed, Cora.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairs

Cora couldn’t help but watch Lydia as she walked up the stairs in front of her, her mini skirt showing off her legs. She couldn’t wait until she was between them, teasing Lydia and making her scream.

 

“Keep looking at me like that,” Lydia started, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend and smiling. “And we’re not going to make it to bed, Cora.”

 

“Then maybe we don’t have too,” Cora said, turning Lydia around and pushing her against the wall of the staircase. She leaned in for a kiss, one hand on Lydia’s thigh, flirting with the edge of her skirt. “Maybe I’ll do you out here.”

 

“And what if someone comes home and catches us?”

 

“Well, that’s just part of the fun isn’t it?” Cora said before dropping to her knees. Lydia’s fingers curled around the railing as Cora started to press kisses along her inner thigh. Her skirt was pushed up and Cora’s fingers curled around the top of her thong. Cora looked up at her. “Can I?”

 

Lydia glanced at the front room, knowing that as soon as someone walked in the door, they would be caught. After a moment, she nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
